1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a reclinable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional reclinable chair is shown to comprise a seat frame 11, a front leg frame 12 and a rear leg frame 13 connected to the seat frame 11, a backrest frame 14 pivoted to a rear side of the seat frame 11, two spaced-apart armrests 15 connected pivotally and respectively to left and right sides of the backrest frame 14, and two adjustment seats 16 respectively disposed on bottom portions of the armrests 15. Each adjustment seat 16 includes a plurality of engaging teeth 161 spaced apart in a front-rear direction, and a plurality of positioning grooves 162 each defined by two adjacent ones of the engaging teeth 161. The front leg frame 12 includes two front leg rods 121 spaced apart in a left-right direction and extending downwardly, forwardly and inclinedly. The rear leg frame 13 includes two rear leg rods 131 spaced apart in the left-right direction and extending downwardly, rearwardly and inclinedly. Top ends of the rear leg rods 131 are respectively connected to top ends of the front leg rods 121. A junction 120 of each rear leg rod 131 and a respective front leg rod 121 is selectively engageable with one of the positioning grooves 162 in a corresponding adjustment seat 16. As such, the armrests 15 can be stably supported by the front and rear leg rods 121, 131.
To adjust a reclining angle of the backrest frame 14, each armrest 15 is first lifted upward slightly and is then pulled forward or pushed rearward to engage the junction 120 with a selected one of the positioning grooves 162 in the corresponding adjustment seat 16, thereby changing the position of each armrest 15 relative to the front and rear leg rods 121, 131. Because the armrests 15 are pivoted to the backrest frame 14, the reclining angle of the backrest frame 14 is simultaneously altered.
Although the conventional reclinable chair can achieve its intended purpose, the adjustment of the reclining angle of the backrest frame 14 thereof is complicated and inconvenient. Further, because the engaging teeth 161 of each adjustment seat 16 are exposed, injury to the user's hand is likely to occur during adjustment.